Breaking Point
by thatweirdstorygirl
Summary: Asami's going through a rough patch in her life. So she attempts to do the unthinkable, that is, until Bolin stops her. Bosami


"I shouldn't be doing this." was Asami's first thought. After she was taken from her home, and her father became an equalist, she started slowly and subtly slipping into depression. She had nothing to be unthankful for. She was rich, she had wonderful friends, she's been living a great life. But something inside her felt, empty. Her family was either dead or in prison. Not to mention her business was going bankrupt. The only thing she had left of her family. But at least she had a boyfriend. Wrong. After Mako broke up with her, she felt even worse. Like he only loved her for being rich. "That's nonsense. He didn't even know until later."She told herself. But her heart still ached. She was happy for Korra, she really was, but she had nobody. It wasn't too late to turn back, but she just couldn't. It seemed like every night, she cried herself to sleep. And no one ever heard her. She didn't know whether to feel relived or ignored.

One day, at about 3:00 in the morning, she tried to get out of bed, but couldn't move. She was so broken, she couldn't control her own body. That's the day she decided to do it. Several hours later, around noon, she finally willed herself to get up. She walked through the corridors of Air Temple Island, and nothing. No rambunctious kids, no busy air acolytes, not even her friends were there. Just a stray lemur every here and there. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. Not to big and thick, not too small and dull, just perfect. If you can even call the knife your about to commit self harm with perfect. Asami quickly retreated back to her room. She sat on her bed and rolled up her sleeve. Her hand shook as she held the cold knife to her arm. She closed her eyes and clenched her teeth. "On three. One, two..." Suddenly Bolin came into her bedroom smiling "Hey Asami, I was wondering if.. .." Utter shock came over Bolin's face as he look at Asami. Both the teenagers stared at each other in silence for at least a minute. "Asami, What are you..." Bolin didn't even finish his sentence before Asami broke into tears. She dropped the knife onto the floor. She covered her face, ashamed to even look at Bolin. Bolin walked over to her, who was huddled in a ball, and wrapped his arms around her. Bolin lifted up her chin with his finger. "Why?" "I've just been feeling so depressed lately. My family's gone, my business is as good as gone, I have no one. No one cares." She said as tears streamed down her face. "Hey, I care." "W-What?" "Asami, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met, not just on the outside. You're so strong and tough, but so sweet and down to earth. There's no reason you should harm that beautiful body of yours. We all care about you. I care about you. A lot." Asami was in awe. Did he mean it? "Bolin, that was.." Bolin cut her off with a kiss. A enduring, meaningful kiss. When they broke for air, Bolin could see Asami blushing.

Asami quickly grabbed him into a hug, blubbering. "Agh, I'm sorry. Please don't cry again. I didn't mean to make you upset." "Bolin, I'm crying because I'm happy." She stuttered . "Oh, Oh! Well, uh, you're welcome?" Asami let go of him and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Soooo, you wanna like, go somewhere?"asked Bolin "Yes, I mean... Yes! Of course. That day, was probably the best day both of them had had in awhile. They went to the park, had a picnic, and went to a satomobile race track and raced for a while. Asami obviously beat him every time. And during that entire day, Bolin swore he had never seen her happier. She was so full of life compared to that morning. They got back to Air Temple Island at 9:00o'clock at night. Bolin was so tiered he didn't bother going home. He and Asami decided to sleep together. Not have sex or anything. They just cuddled. That evening, when they were both fast asleep, Mako walked in on them looking for Bolin. "Asami have you seen..." His face turned as red as his scarf. Mako walked out and came back in ten minutes later with a triangular note, and sat it on the night stand.

The next morning, Bolin was the first to wake up. He stretched his arms and yawned. He immediately took notice to the note. He picked it up. It read "Bolin, I swear if you knock her up. I knock you all the way to the South Pole. Then maybe you can get some practice playing "Nutuck". Mako." Attached to the note, was a pack of condoms.


End file.
